The ability to secure or tie down an object or objects for use in transportation, storage, assembly, and fabrication is crucial in many aspects. In one aspect the overall size of an object can dictate the length of a tie-down clamp. Allowing the adjustability of a clamp on assembly or installation of a tarp, cover, bonding jig, vehicle top, storage container, or another object is crucial. Current over-center clamps typically require adjustment and re-adjustment to the clamp upon each use as determined by the size or shape of an object or objects to be secured. In order to adjust one type of over-center clamp, two lock nuts on each end of a pivoting carrier are loosened using additional tools. After this action, a clamping arm of the over-center clamp is adjusted to the appropriate length. Finally, the two lock nuts are re-secured using the additional tools. All of these actions have to be repeated for each installation. This requires much time, effort, and cost.
A clamp and method for use of the clamp is needed to reduce or eliminate one or more issues of one or more of the current clamps.